The invention relates to a surf-type board, such as a snowboard, and to an anchoring system for attachment of function elements to a surf-type board.
Providing threaded sleeves (metal inserts) on snowboards for attachment of the binding is known; the inner thread of the threaded sleeves is accessible on the top of the snowboard body and the respective binding or its components can be screwed onto the inner thread.
The disadvantage with this structure is that the threaded sleeves, for reasons of production, must be inserted in the core of the snowboard before molding with resin in the production of the snowboard body. After completion of the snowboard body, this method necessitates drilling clear at least the threaded holes of the threaded sleeves from the top of the snowboard so that the inner threads are then accessible for screwing on the binding. During the drilling, damage to the threaded sleeves often cannot be avoided. Among other problems, the desired visual appearance of the snowboard suffers. It is a further problem that the inner thread of the threaded sleeve becomes clogged with resin, which then must be removed in a rather involved manner.
The object of the present invention is to devise a surf-type board and an anchoring system for attachment of function elements to a surf-type board which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages. To achieve this object a surf-type board having at least one insert being anchored in the body of the board and being pullout proof from a hole fashioned thereon.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anchoring system for a snowboard binding which has at least one insert which is anchored to the snowboard body and is pullout proof and has a threaded hole.